Dag Rock Outpost
is an outpost that sits atop a rock in a region known as Dag Rock (official Ragnarok name). It is a simple platform with a tiny building to escape extreme cold that can plague this region at night. Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *33.1 (or map Latitude) *42.4 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is a halfway point between the Four Directions Library and Commerce Castle. Noteable Regional Resources *This location is not far from Beaver Lake House with all of the beaver dam loot to be had. Notable Amenities *This location is a very basic outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, and a smithy. A backpack holds a sleeping bag that can be used for emergency travel. Please return and put it back after use. *This location was created because flight in this region can be tedious and nights dangerously cold. The landscape is full of pines that make ground landing high-risk. *Log offs here are safe if you park a flier on the landing pad, as the region lacks flying danger. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers The landing pad is extremely safe. It connects to the ground via a hatchframe and ladder inside the tiny building. Within the pines below are dire bears, tickle chickens (aka theriz), badgers, and terror birds. Troodons can be a risk too. There is a drop right near here, so keep your eyes and ears alert from sneaky predators in the shadows of the trees or easily startled but highly dangerous wilds. Notes The access to the ground requires a bit of a hop in order to reach the ladder if you exit, so don't weigh yourself down if you must go below on foot. Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air while flying above and looking further inland. The flat-topped mountain in the distance is Four Directions Library (outpost) and just beyond that and not visible is the Beaver Lake House. Note this location's view of both the Great Falls Canyon Region and even further off, the volcano. If you could turn around and face the same direction as the parked wyvern, the mountain that leads up to the bridge where Commerce Castle is located would then be on your right. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts